luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Splendor
]] Splendor (才華 Saika) is an attribute associated with the logicalists Chloe, Mejiko, Lion, and Kurara. __TOC__ List of Splendor members Monolium Level 1 *Changing Clothes, Chloe (Logicalist) *Confident Chloe (Logicalist) *Counterattack Commence! Chloe (Logicalist) *Dauntless Courage, Chloe (Logicalist) *Doing Her Daily Routine, Chloe (Logicalist) *Dreamy Mood, Lion (Logicalist) *Entering Late, Lion (Logicalist) *Exciting Encounter, Lion (Logicalist) *Fashionably Stylish, Kurara (Logicalist) *First-Time Uniform, Lion (Logicalist) *Full Speed Patrol, Chloe (Logicalist) *Holding Hands, Lion (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (Logicalist) *Joining ALCA! Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (Logicalist) *Ready for Battle, Chloe (PRD) (Logicalist) *Returning to Supreme Bliss, Chloe (Logicalist) *Unexpected Accident, Lion (Logicalist) Level 2 *Attack from the Trees, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Covenant Registration, Lion (Tranceunion) *Fill with Smiles, Lion (Tranceunion) *Momentary Rest, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (Tranceunion) *New Encounter, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Reunion Trance, Lion (Tranceunion) *Rocket Elbow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Seaside Guard, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Smiling Princess, Lion (Tranceunion) *Snow Falling Heavily, Lion (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Successful Trance!? Lion (Tranceunion) *Sprinting, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tidal Ring, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Concentration of Mind, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Cruising the Ocean, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Dream-Fulfilling Baby Bird, Lion (Tranceunion) *Earnestness of Thorns, Lion (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (Tranceunion) *First Combat, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *High Speed Dash, Lion (Tranceunion) *Hyper Orca Attack, Chloe (Tranceunion) *In the Middle of Hide-And-Seek, Lion (Tranceunion) *Petals in the Snow, Lion (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pursuit on Water, Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Trident Wielder, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Twin Sword Wild Dance, Lion (Tranceunion) *Vortex of Calamity, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Wave Riding, Chloe (Tranceunion) *White Tiger Fist, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Claw Rush, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Enveloping Gratitude, Lion (Tranceunion) *Flower Garden Princess, Lion (Tranceunion) *Grand Victory! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Grand Victory! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Meal Before Battle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Naive Twin Fangs, Lion (Tranceunion) *Rose of the High Peak, Lion (Tranceunion) *Special Tiger Crush, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Super Tiger Claw! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (Tranceunion) *Tiger's Roar! Chloe (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Tiger Technique, Chloe (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *Full of Energy, Lion (Logicalist) *Returning a Smile, Lion (Logicalist) *Vivid Groove, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Crimson Tuning, Lion (Tranceunion) Level 3 *High Tension, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Rose-Colored Stage, Lion (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Wild Action, Lion (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Belief in the Occult, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Cute is Justice, Kurara (Logicalist) *Food over Flowers, Chloe (Logicalist) *Frantic Chase, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Girl that Senses the Supernatural, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Hidden Smile, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Jet Black Smile, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Logicalist in High Spirits, Kurara (Logicalist) *Pitiful Suggestion, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *Counter Death Scythe, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Evil Spirit on Both Hands, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Gunman of Extreme Winds, Kurara (Tranceunion) *One-Sided Trance, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Rosary of Sorrow, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Straightforward Approach, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Straight to Hades, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Two-Sword Style of Thunder and Lightning, Kurara (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Binding Prayer Beads, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Blond-Haired Misaki, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Cumulonimbus Stance, Kurara (Tranceunion) *Cursed Sword Blade, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Hurricane and Cyclone, Kurara (Tranceunion) *Leaving Behind Her Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Rapid Fall, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Big Haul, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Burning Grudge, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Chaotic End by Lightning, Kurara (Tranceunion) *Going to Hades, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Oni Flame Purgatory Sword, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Shooting out Accurately, Kurara (Tranceunion) *Steady Advance of Wind and Lightning, Kurara (Tranceunion) *Whirling Conflagration, Chloe (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Confined in the Shade, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Shining Sweat, Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Sudden Solo Part, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Drifting in the Tide, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Collective Voices, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *ALCA's Number One Aggressor, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Checking Out New Stuff, Chloe (Logicalist) *Christmas Eve Present, Lion (Logicalist) *Friendship Chocolate, Chloe (Logicalist) *Frolicking in the First Snow, Chloe (Logicalist) *Independent Training, Chloe (Logicalist) *Look for a Trace, Chloe (Logicalist) *Lots of Fun! Lion (Logicalist) *Race to the Scene! Chloe (Logicalist) *Solitary Lunch, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Straight Line, Chloe (Logicalist) *Together from Now On, Lion (Logicalist) Level 2 *Alighting Heaven's Blessings, Lion (Tranceunion) *Beheading Sentence, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Jewelry that Starts to Shine, Lion (Tranceunion) *Piercing Faith, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Waiting for Her Cue, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Easy as Pie, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Flash Sword, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Golden Miracle, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Pitying Heart, Lion (Tranceunion) *Hunting Souls, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Sabre Dance, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Shivering Shinigami, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *A Match for a Thousand, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Eternally Peaceful Sleep, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Evil-Severing Blade, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Finishing Blow, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Flash of Brilliance, Lion (Tranceunion) *Hope in Hand, Lion (Tranceunion) *Overlaying Desires, Lion (Tranceunion) *Scattering Happiness, Chloe (Tranceunion) *The Battle is Just Beginning, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Withstand the Impact, Chloe ‎ (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Beginning of Beach Season, Chloe (Logicalist) *Cutting Through the Ocean Wind, Chloe (Logicalist) *Dress Up, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 3 *Submarine Bomber, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Timid Appeal, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crescendo Fine, Lion (Tranceunion) *Summer Adventure, Chloe (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Fully Enjoying Her Day Off, Chloe (Logicalist) *Miracle Drug Witch, Mejiko (Logicalist) *Research Zeal? Mejiko (Logicalist) *Sharpshooting! Chloe (Logicalist) Level 2 *Grudge Rancher, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Jump Right in, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Powered Cannon, Chloe (Tranceunion) *This Isn't It, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Narrow Victory, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Persistent Pursuit, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Reload Ammunition, Chloe (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Crusher Missile, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Fear of Heights, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Full Break Burst, Chloe (Tranceunion) *Hatred Ray, Mejiko (Tranceunion) *Trampling Barrage, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 2 *Sound Blast, Chloe (Tranceunion) Splendor support cards Member Level 1 *Belief in the Occult, Mejiko (Logicalist) Level 2 *One-Sided Trance, Mejiko (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe (Tranceunion) Category:Splendor